Will You Miss Me?
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Hay más de un millón de formas de decir lo mismo, tantas como gente hay en el mundo. Pero si dos personas son capaces de decir te amo de la misma manera, quizá, sólo quizá… MxM, Romance/Friendship/Drama


_Hola!_

_bueno, aca ando con mis experimentos bizarros... ya saben, me gusta escribir cosas raras --___--U_

_este fic es mucho, pero mucho menos explícito de lo habitual, es decir, todo es subjetivo..._

_pero Kami dice que es Romance, así que..._

_..._

_**Advertencia: **Sonen-ai, romance, ChicoxChico, HombrexHombre... ya saben, lo de siempre desde los comienzos de la historia XD Eso sí, interprétenlo como les dé la gana ;P_

_**Disc: **Death Note... TT-TT noooo... no es mio... por qué??? POR QUÉ????... ya saben, Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba... los personajes... el argumento... en resumen, todo lo que reconozcan y puedan ver patentado en alguna parte._

_...fic :B_

**

* * *

**

**+Will You Miss Me?+**

**+o+**

No había ruidos en la habitación. Matt estaba demasiado concentrado en lo suyo, jugando sus videojuegos con audífonos puestos, desconectado de todo. Mello, sin embargo, miraba al vacío, sin pensar en nada en realidad. Sentado en la cama de su amigo, mientras este se evadía recostado sobre ella, se contentaba con memorizar todos los detalles de la habitación, mirando aquel escritorio en donde había escrito muchas cosas en noches enteras, el suelo en donde más de una vez había dormido cuando ambos se visitaban, la silla en donde, hacía un tiempo, se había sentado a cuidar a su pelirrojo amigo cuando este había caído enfermo. Siempre había sido enfermizo, por lo que le dijo con una risita gangosa que no se preocupara tanto por idioteces, pero él había insistido, tocando su frente y sus mejillas para saber si tenía fiebre, acariciando sus cabellos para calmarle cuando se removía en sueños por culpa de la temperatura. Por qué, aún intentaba explicárselo. Pero había otras cosas en qué pensar en ese momento.

Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, enrojeciendo. No podía creer que, en el estado en que estaban las cosas, aún tuviera aquellos reparos adolescentes. Debía deshacerse de ellos para lo que venía, después de todo, a partir del minuto en que cruzara esa verja dejaría de ser un niño, o incluso un joven. Sería un adulto. Y como tal, también, sería tratado.

—Matt…— dijo, pero el aludido estaba demasiado ocupado como para notar su intento de llamar la atención. Así que se volvió hacia él, agitando su hombro levemente. —Matt…

Al fin, el pelirrojo le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, con un deje de sorpresa mientras se quitaba los audífonos. — ¿qué pasa, Mello?

—Yo quería…— titubeó, pero tomando aire decidió proseguir. —necesitaba decir que…

— ¿… ajá? — le animó Matt, alzando las cejas. El rubio respiró hondo antes de proseguir.

— ¿qué harías si no estuviese? — dijo de un tirón, sin mirar al pelirrojo. Este abrió los ojos de par en par, impresionado.

— ¿por qué la pregunta?

—no es nada… sólo por saber.

—pues… no lo sé. — se encogió de hombros, volviendo la vista al suelo. Mello sencillamente asintió, sin mirarle aún.

— ¿me extrañarías? — murmuró, al parecer para sí mismo. Pero aún así Matt alcanzó a oírle, por lo que se volvió hacia él una vez más.

—Supongo…— dijo, parpadeando y algo confuso por el diálogo.

El rubio tragó saliva con dificultad, cerrando los ojos un segundo y respirando hondo. Se levantó sin decir nada más, caminando hacia la puerta como un sonámbulo. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar tras él, se volvió hacia su amigo de toda la vida, para quien siempre había estado cuando le había necesitado, memorizando cada uno de los detalles de su rostro a medio tránsito entre la infancia y la adultez, de sus ojos verdes aureolados de negro y de su cabello rojizo repleto de matices diferentes. Aún le miraba, la confusión patente en su expresión.

—nos veremos después. — le dijo Matt, sonriéndole por una vez. Mello no tuvo el valor de replicar ni de continuar mirándole a la cara.

—yo sí te extrañaré. — dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta apresuradamente. Y sólo entonces el pelirrojo intuyó que algo extraño pasaba. Probablemente aquella importante noticia que Roger le había dado esa mañana tenía algo que ver con ello.

Por su parte, mientras cerraba la vistosa y recargada cerca del orfanato, el rubio se permitió derramar una sola lágrima, prometiéndose que sería la última. Miró hacia atrás, al alto edificio, esperando ver a alguien llegar por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta, pero ningún destello rojizo acudió a su despedida. Tragó saliva, esperando disipar el nudo en la garganta, mientras se acomodaba su mochila al hombro y pensaba en lo que haría a continuación. Sin dinero ni contactos, las cosas se harían difíciles. Pero al menos lograría olvidar el destello de los ojos de Matt al sonreír.

**+o+**

Apuntándole con el arma, frío y sin vacilar, las cosas no iban del todo como el pelirrojo hubiese esperado. Una mueca sádica surcaba su rostro, los labios apretados en una expresión dura y su mano preparada para dejar salir una sola bala, certera, rápida, mortal. No intentó acercarse una segunda vez, sino que se mantuvo en su posición.

—vete. — le dijo el rubio. Un clic amenazante, el sonido de un arma cargándose, le dio a entender que hablaba en serio.

—Mello…— comenzó, pero el aludido le interrumpió en seguida.

—no te lo advertiré dos veces. La próxima no serán palabras. — la próxima será una bala, supuso Matt acertadamente. Pero no se sintió capaz de ceder.

—escúchame, por favor. — pidió, dando un paso hacia delante. Advirtió que el rubio se tensaba, pero no disparó. —necesito que me oigas un segundo.

—sólo vete. — repitió, apartando la vista.

—Mello, sé que quieres escucharme. Por favor, sólo un minuto. Luego… dispara si quieres. — el aludido alzó los ojos un segundo, pero volvió a bajar la vista.

—tienes un minuto. — sentenció.

—…no sé qué te ha pasado, pero sí sé que tiene algo que ver conmigo. Sólo quiero que me digas qué puedo hacer por ello. No pido más que saber cómo puedo enmendar las cosas. — le miró directamente, con la seriedad que requería el caso. El rubio no pudo evitar notar que sus ojos eran del color exacto que recordaba, así como que a pesar de que los años estaban patentemente marcados en sus rasgos aún quedaba un resto infantil. Apartó la vista una vez más.

—se acabó el tiempo. Vete. — dijo sencillamente. Matt le miró con dolor y sorpresa, sin comprender aún. Al día siguiente de esa parca despedida, al no encontrarle en ninguna parte, se había sentido vacío, como si le hubiesen quitado algo esencial y que sólo al echarlo en falta había apreciado lo suficiente. Quiso decir eso, pero no encontró las palabras precisas para expresarlo. Y Mello continuaba con un arma alzada entre ambos. Como si fuese una metáfora de los años que habían estado separados.

Se volteó, echándole una última mirada. Su rostro ya no era duro, ni mucho menos sádico. Era tal y como lo recordaba esa última vez que se vieron, algo melancólico pero sintiéndose incapaz de expresar aquello que le pasaba por la mente. Si uno no fuese tan condenadamente orgulloso, y el otro no fuese tan malditamente incapaz de expresar sentimientos, las cosas se les harían más simples.

—yo… sí te extrañé. — musitó Matt, antes de voltear definitivamente.

No sólo le había extrañado. Le había necesitado, había maldecido al mundo por quitárselo, en silencio por supuesto, siempre guardando para sí su sentir. Había destrozado cosas, había llorado incluso, pero no hubo forma de llenar aquel vacío. Ni siquiera los cigarrillos le contentaban lo suficiente, evadirse con estupideces como los videojuegos ya no servía. Tal y como Mello había tenido que hacerse mayor por obligación, dejando de lado una vida que le correspondía por el solo hecho de estar vivo por culpa de un deber que no debería corresponderles, Matt había sido obligado a hacer lo mismo. En el mismo momento en que el rubio había dejado de lado todo, Matt se vio arrastrado por él. En el momento en que le había dejado atrás por pensar que no le importaba lo suficiente, el pelirrojo le había, sin saberlo siquiera, seguido.

Pero por primera vez sintió algo real y físico antes que sólo mental, una presión en su brazo. El cálido contacto de otra persona, el firme apretón de un chico que no quería que le dejara solo. Y Matt no quería dejarle solo, había ido a ese antro de mala muerte, siguiéndole como si algún magnetismo les uniera, para decírselo. Que lamentaba haberle dejado solo, que lamentaba no haber comprendido en un primer momento lo que había querido decirle aquella última vez, y, sobre todo, que lamentaba el hecho de no haberle hecho saber que le necesitaba a su lado. O de haber sido tan torpe como para no notarlo hasta que ya fue tarde. En lo personal, se inclinaba por esa última.

Sin embargo, las palabras se trabaron en su garganta. Tenía claro lo que debía decir, pero no hallaba el modo. Sin embargo, al volverse y ver a Mello a la cara, no hubo necesidad de decirlo. El rubio, con el rostro serio y frío pero con aquellos ojos tan llenos de pura energía que ningún método de actuación podía ocultar, le había hecho saber que lo había comprendido en el sólo hecho de mirarle a los ojos y presionar su brazo con fuerza, el arma aún en su mano pero apuntando al piso, inofensiva. El tiempo que habían pasado separados era irrelevante, no podía dañarlos.

—yo también…— dijo, aún serio y con voz neutra. Apartó la vista un segundo, tomando aire y tragándose el orgullo. —yo también te extrañé.

Y el sólo saber eso era más que suficiente para ambos.

Hay más de un millón de formas de decir lo mismo, tantas como gente hay en el mundo. Pero si dos personas son capaces de decir te amo de la misma manera, quizá, sólo quizá, el destino encontrará la forma de darles más de una oportunidad para decirlo.**

* * *

**

_...Tachaaan..._

_bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya tu sabe..._

_..._

_reviews por caridad? XD_

_que anden bien y lo de los reviews es en serio..._

_Adieu!_

_**PD:** lo sé, he estado FLOJA y no he respondido los reviews, pero no se preocupen, les juro que los responderé todos y cada uno._


End file.
